Because domestic publicity of anti-smoking and the people's awareness of health are enhanced, electronic cigarettes, which serve as the substitute of traditional tobacco, have been more and more widely used. An existing electronic cigarette comprises a cigarette rod and a cigarette holder fixed together. A battery is received in the cigarette rod, and an atomizer is received in the cigarette holder. The cigarette rod and the atomizer are in electronic connection with each other. An oil cup is mounted in the cigarette rod to contain tobacco juice. When a user uses an electronic cigarette for smoking, the user suctions the cigarette holder. Thus, the tobacco juice flows into the atomizer slowly. An atomizing wire of the atomizer absorbs the tobacco juice. A current signal is sensed by a control circuit board of the cigarette rod and the control circuit board controls a heating device near the atomizing wire to atomize the tobacco juice. Finally, a tobacco smog is generated and is inhaled by the user via a suction nozzle cover.
Since the suction nozzle cover contacts the mouth of the user directly, material of the suction nozzle cover should meet high requirement. Existing suction nozzle cover are all made of plastic or silica gel, and the like, which may have bad elasticity and bad taste, and may be difficult to achieve appearance of a real cigar. Thus, user experience may be adversely affected.